Variations
by ediawe
Summary: Exercice de style autour de Sirius et Remus.


Fic de l'Avent, 24e jour ! Joyeux Noël tout le monde.

Comme vous avez été bien sages, vous avez le droit à votre dernière fic de l'Avent ^^

Fic inspiré de l'Exercice de style de Raymond Queneau (d'ailleurs, certains intitulés sont tirés de ce livre). Le principe : écrire 15 fois la même scène, mais à chaque fois de manière différence. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est du Siri/Moony, du Siri/Moony et encore du Siri/Moony

Avertissement : La 3e est déconseillé au moins de 12 ans.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.

1/Classique

Remus lisait paisiblement dans son lit quand Sirius fit irruption dans le dortoir, l'air très agité. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit, en se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux et en tripotant nerveusement le col de sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Padfoot ? lui demanda gentiment Remus en s'approchant et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il sentit Sirius tressaillir à ce contact. L'animagus déglutit nerveusement puis dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Ecoute Remus, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais il faut que je te le dise.

Remus le regarda avec surprise :

-Me dire quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais... C'est plus fort que moi et... Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Moony ?

-Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi.

-Qu...

L'expression de surprise de Sirius lui resta dans la gorge, car à ce moment là, Remus l'embrassa avec tendresse.

2/En vers

Tandis que Sieur Remus, comme à son habitude,

Lisait paisiblement, allongé sur son lit,

Sieur Sirius entra, débordant d'inquiétude

Et, l'esprit en émoi s'assit auprès de lui.

« Qu'as-tu donc, tendre ami ? s'écrit Remus anxieux,

Qui trouble ainsi ton cœur ? » « Hélas, mon cher Moony,

Ce n'est autre que toi car quand sur moi tes yeux

Se posent, un tendre amour mon cœur envahit,

Et je n'ai pu, hélas, à ce poison de miel,

Trouver quelque antidote. Guéris-moi donc, cruel ! ».

« Céleste créature, lui répondit Remus,

Toi mon étoile, te le dire à présent, j'ose :

Je t'aime follement. » Et tendrement il pose

Ses lèvres de velours sur celles de Sirius.

3/Erotique

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la pièce, l'esprit troublé, Remus était allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Ses longues jambes étaient étendues et son pantalon d'uniforme légèrement trop court laissait voir une cheville osseuse et pourtant délicate. Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte et laissait voir un petit bout de torse plus qu'appétissant. A cette vue, Sirius s'en lécha presque les babines.

« Il faut que je me calme, ou je n'arriverais jamais à le lui dire ».

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit alors que Remus vers lui des yeux magnifiques :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Padfoot ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Et il poussa le vice jusqu'à poser une main chaude sur son épaule. Sirius frissonna : ce seul contact suffisait à lui faire presque perdre la tête. Il était plus que temps que ça sorte.

-Remus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il faut surtout que j'évite de t'embrasser. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être si séduisant, aussi !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire mais j'en peux plus Remus. C'est une torture de devoir me retenir tout le temps de te plaquer contre le mur pour te faire l'amour et te faire crier mon nom de plaisir.

« Hum, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter là... ».

Mais Remus eu un large sourire.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas ?

Et comme Sirius restait à le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, il prit les choses en main (pas littéralement, bande de pervers !) et l'entraîna dans le baiser le plus passionné qu'on lui ait jamais donné.

4/Humoristique

Remus lisait tranquillement quand Sirius fit irruption dans la pièce avec une telle brusquerie qu'il manqua de peu de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long (ce qui, avouons-le, aurait singulièrement gâché son entrée). Il avait l'air tourmenté, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur le dos, pourtant, quand il s'affala sur le lit de son ami, celui-ci leva à peine les yeux. Sirius fut obligé de soupirer bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Moony, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. C'est difficile mais...

-Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon chapitre, conclut Remus.

Sirius lui lança un regard si scandalisé qu'il ajouta :

-Je plaisante ! Allez, accouche, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-J'ai oublié du coup, bougonna Sirius.

-Très bien alors, répliqua Remus.

Et il retourna à son livre.

-Attends, attends, l'arrêta Sirius. Ca y est je me souviens.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et reposa son livre.

-Je t'aime, voilà ce que je voulais te dire.

Remus le regarda avec des yeux exorbités qui n'avaient rien de sexy. Finalement, il parvint à éructer :

-Moi aussi.

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre.

-Toi aussi tu t'aimes ?

Remus contint une envie quasi irrépressible de se taper la tête contre l'un des montants de son lit.

-Non, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, c'est toi que j'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. Du moins, il essaya, car ayant mal calculé son coup, il ne réussit qu'à cogner leur deux nez ensembles. Mais il n'y a que l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

5/Théâtrale

_Le dortoir des Gryffondor. Remus Lupin feuillette un livre allongé sur son lit. Sirius entre. _

SIRIUS _(très agité, à part))_ : Merlin, il est là. Plus possible de reculer cette fois.

REMUS _(levant les yeux et apercevant Sirius)_ : Eh, Padfoot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

SIRIUS _(à part) _: Merlin, quels yeux ! Que suis-je venu dire, déjà ?

REMUS _(insistant)_ : Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes.

SIRIUS : Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que... James m'a fait promettre de te le dire.

REMUS : Me dire quoi ?

SIRIUS _(à part) _: Morgane, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. _(Tout haut)_ C'est que depuis quelque temps, quand je te regarde... je me sens bizarre... et puis, je pense tout le temps à toi...

REMUS : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. _(A part)_ Je n'ose pas y croire, ce serait trop beau.

SIRIUS _(apparemment à bout de nerf)_ : Je suis amoureux de toi, Remus. Voilà, on ne peut pas faire plus clair. Maintenant, tu peux me détester ou m'ignorer ou me dire que tu es désolé...

REMUS : Ou te dire que je t'aime aussi.

SIRIUS : Quoi ?

REMUS : Je t'aime aussi. Ca devrait te convenir si tu aimes la clarté.

SIRIUS : C'est vrai ? Mais...

_Il est interrompu par Remus qui l'embrasse. Le rideau tombe lentement. _

6/Lettre officielle

Monsieur Lupin,

Je souhaiterais vous informer par la présente que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Veuillez agréer, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Sirius Black

Monsieur Black,

Avec votre permission, quelle est cette information importante que vous vouliez me communiquer ?

Veuillez agréer, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Remus Lupin.

Monsieur Lupin,

Ayez, je vous prie, la bonté de prendre acte du fait que je vous aime.

Veuillez agréer, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués et amoureux.

Sirius Back.

Monsieur Black,

Je vous aime aussi. Vous êtes prié par la présente de venir me voir dans les plus brefs délais, afin que je vous embrasse.

Veuillez agréer, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments passionnés.

Moony,

J'arrive !

Sirius.

7/Olfactif

L'odeur des pages et du parchemin est la plus douce du monde, songeait Remus en cette après-midi. Mais il dû reconnaître qu'il existait des parfums encore plus délicieux, alors que Sirius Black surgissait dans le dortoir, troublant l'odeur des draps propres (grâce aux elfes de maison) par ses effluves mâles de savon, d'eau de Cologne et de gazon mêlés. Alors qu'il s'asseyait près de lui cependant, Remus put sentir un parfum d'inquiétude sous ce mélange suave, une pointe de transpiration acide. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule, si bien que Sirius put humer son parfum, ce mélange si particulier de parchemin, de savon et de _Moony_. Il respira profondément avant de dire :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais... c'est compliqué.

Remus faillit ne rien entendre, occupé qu'il était à humer l'haleine fruité de Sirius.

-Ah bon ?

-Je... Je t'aime Remus. A la folie. J'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre....

Tandis qu'il parlait, Remus pouvait sentir un nouvel effluve se mêler à son parfum. Une odeur suave, insistante, capiteuse de... désir ? Il se sentit réagir autant à ce parfum qu'aux mots de Sirius.

-Moi aussi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et comme Sirius en restait bouche bée, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et étudier de plus près ce parfum enivrant.

8/Gustatif

Remus lisait en regrettant de ne pas avoir de chocolat à grignoter sous la main quand Sirius fit irruption dans le dortoir, frémissant comme du lait sur le feu. Il se laissa tomber près de Remus comme si ses jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée et soupira. Remus posa une main sur son épaule en tachant de ne pas mordre dans la peau tendre et crémeuse de son cou, qui était vraiment trop proche de lui pour son bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon toutou en chocolat ?

Sirius eu un sourire un peu triste à ce surnom.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mon loup au miel, et j'espère que tu voudras toujours m'appeler comme ça quand je te l'aurais dit.

-Dis-moi, l'encouragea Remus.

-Je t'aime Remus. Je t'aime plus que tout –plus que le chocolat même. Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de te dévorer de baiser. J'ai faim de toi, mon Moony.

Remus se sentit presque saliver à ses mots.

-Je m'en voudrais de te laisser affamé.

Et il se pencha pour déguster ces lèvres rouges qui s'offraient à lui. Le croirez-vous ? Elles avaient un goût de fraises à la crème.

9/Tactile

Remus caressait d'une main distraite le couvre-lit soyeux sous lui et de l'autre les pages du livre qu'il était en train de parcourir des yeux, quand Sirius entra brusquement, manipulant sans trop de douceur la porte de bois poli. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit aux côtés de son ami avec un gros soupir. Remus s'approcha de lui et posa une main chaude sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir le tissu légèrement usé et râpeux de l'uniforme sous ses doigts et surtout l'épaule puissante de Sirius qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur cette épaule.

Il sentit Sirius frissonner presque imperceptiblement. Puis son ami déclara :

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Dis-moi alors.

-Je t'aime Remus.

Si les mots étaient de tissu, ceux-là seraient de soie ou de velours, ou de n'importe quelle autre matière à la fois douce et précieuse. Remus sourit et prononça à son tour des mots qui caressèrent délicieusement le cœur de Sirius :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, et le contact des lèvres contre les lèvres, des peaux tendres et douces qui se rencontrent et s'explorent avec tendresse, déclencha en eux un même feu d'artifice de bonheur.

10/Visuel

Ce jour-là, si un observateur anonyme s'était posté à la fenêtre du dortoir des Gryffondor, la première chose qu'il aurait vu aurait été Remus Lupin, allongé sur son lit en train de lire comme à son habitude. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Sirius entre à grands pas. Il paraît agité, il a une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard, alors qu'il s'assied lourdement à côté de Remus, rebondissant légèrement sur le lit. Son ami se penche vers lui, ses lèvres bougent alors qu'il semble poser une question (le point d'interrogation est presque visible dans son regard et dans la façon dont ses sourcils se haussent) que notre observateur ne peut entendre, à cause de la vitre.

La poitrine se Sirius enfle puis s'affaisse alors qu'il paraît soupirer. Ses lèvres s'agitent de manière irrégulière, son discours doit être haché, son visage est plissé par l'effort alors qu'il doit arracher les mots un à un de son cœur.

Le visage de Remus d'inquiet passe à attentif, puis à surpris, et enfin à heureux, alors qu'un sourire de pur bonheur étire ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent alors qu'il déclare quelque chose qui fait s'écarquiller ceux de Sirius.

Et soudain, ils s'embrassent, leurs deux visages fondus en un seul, mais nous n'en verrons pas plus car notre observateur, pudique, détourne le regard.

11/Auditif

Le dortoir est calme et silencieux, si on excepte la respiration lente et paisible de Remus et de temps à autre, le bruit d'une page qu'on tourne.

Soudain, un fracas épouvantable : la porte s'ouvre puis se referme violemment. Des pas nerveux et rapides qui se rapprochent du lit ; puis le grincement des ressorts alors qu'un corps se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

Une voix, douce, inquiète :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ?

Un soupir, chargé de doutes et d'anxiété. Une voix un peu rauque, un peu essoufflée, hésitante :

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais... Je ne sais pas si...

-Dis-moi, dis-moi, le presse doucement la première voix.

-Je t'aime Remus.

Quatre mots et tant d'amour en eux que l'air en vibre. La respiration du premier garçon se suspend un instant puis repart, plus rapide. On entend presque son cœur battre.

-Je t'aime aussi Sirius.

Tant de joie, de bonheur dans ces mots-là. On dirait presque qu'ils rient de plaisir.

Puis on entend plus que le bruit, très doux, d'un baiser.

12/Litote

Un après-midi, alors que Remus lisait dans le dortoir de manière fort peu distraite, Sirius fit irruption sans discrétion, d'une humeur assez éloignée de la sérénité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus, qui n'était pas qu'un peu affecté par l'apparent manque de calme de son ami. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

Sirius eu un rire amer :

-Ca ne date pas d'hier. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de te le dire, et ce n'est pas très facile.

-Me dire quoi ? Tu n'es pas extrêmement clair pour le moment, Sirius.

-Je t'aime, Remus. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais je sens que toi, tu ne vas pas m'aimer beaucoup maintenant que je te l'ai dit.

Remus eu un sourire chaleureux.

-Au contraire, je ne te hais point.

Et il l'embrasse. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Sirius ne s'en plaignit pas.

13/Métaphore et comparaison

Alors que Remus lisait sereinement, ange doré dans un écrin de pourpre, un ouragan, une tempête au front sombre et inquiet fit irruption dans le dortoir. Sirius vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami, les yeux plus troublés et plus noirs que la mer sous l'assaut d'un vent violent. Remus se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, éclat de nacre posé sur l'ébène, en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard pareil à celui d'un homme qui se noie.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui ne va surement pas te faire plaisir.

L'effroi serra le cœur de Remus de sa main d'acier.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Remus. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Le visage de Remus s'illumina comme sous l'effet d'un millier d'étincelles dorées. Il murmura à l'oreille de Sirius, son souffle le chatouillant comme une brise de printemps parfumé :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et il l'embrasse de ses lèvres de miel et de velours.

14/Allitération

Remus lisait alangui sur son lit moelleux, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en sursaut pour laisser passer un Sirius sombre et soucieux qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda directement Remus dont le cœur tambourinait soudain comme celui d'une donzelle.

Sirius se racla la gorge en produisant un bruit rauque et se retourna pour le regarder avec gravité.

-Je suis désolé, siffla-t-il dans un souffle, mais ce n'est plus possible de garder ça pour moi. Si ca continue, je vais exploser, et ça, ce serait vraiment triste.

« Je t'aime, Remus. Je t'aime avec un grand M, comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Mais je sais que maintenant tu vas surement me haïr, m'agonir, me détester. Simplement, dis-le moi, ne me fait pas mariner.

-Cesse de mugir, animal, et laisse-moi m'exprimer. Moi aussi je t'aime, Maraudeur de mon cœur.

Et il l'embrasse sensuellement et suavement, pour faire cesser ces sottises insensées.

15/Lipogramme (sans a)

Remus lit, lorsque brusquement, Sirius entre en coup de vent, visiblement très inquiet.

-Un problème ? s'enquière Remus, comme il vient près de lui.

Et pour qu'il se confie plus volontiers, il lui presse gentiment le coude. Sirius soupire.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, Moony.

-Je t'écoute, répond Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis fou...

-Quoi ? Plus que de coutume tu veux dire ?

-Fou de toi, Remus. C'est tout. Je te dégoute, hein ?

-Non, souffle Remus.

Et il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, si douces et si belles.

Et voilà, c'est la fin (snif). J'espère que ces fics de l'Avent vous auront plu et que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
